Craniac
Craniac is a high-ranking Zotaxian Black Hole Gang member and the leading strategist in the gang. Craniac coordinates all of the Black Hole Gang's high-class operations, from heists to kidnappings. His cybernatically enhanced brain allows him to create complicated but efficiant plans. His vast intelligence has made Brick Daddy suspicious of his activity, claiming he is "too smart for his own good." Biography Early Life Craniac is believed to have been born in the 1970s or 1980s on the planet Zotax. He, like the rest of his people, had cybernatic implants on his body. However, Craniac chose only to cybernetically inhance his brain, making him one of the smartest Zotaxians. Craniac also become a fierce warrior on his planet and helped the Zotaxians fight their civil war against the the cruel Zotaxian king in 1998. Following the Zotaxians defeat, they, along with Craniac, fled Zotax and settled on Holox. On Holox, Craniac helped alter the Zotaxians vehicles to look like the Bilgen Bugs and led Gypsy Moth's soldiers against the Bilgen Bugs once they became hostile. Near the middle of the war while he was observing a Bilgen Bug body, Craniac's face was accidently mutated with the Bilgen Bug, giving him six eyes and insect-like fangs. Craniac was shunned by his species, forcing him into exile. As a result, Craniac began wearing a red bandana over his fangs. The Black Hole Gang Craniac left Holox and immediaetly fell into a life of crime. Craniac became a feared criminal throughout the Leg-Godt Galaxy. With nearly every system's governments looking for him, Craniac left the Leg-Godt Galaxy in a stolen Unitron Star Hawk II in 2009 and found his way to Galaxy City, where he attracted the attention of infamous crime boss Brick Daddy. Brick Daddy hired Craniac as the Black Hole Gang's top strategist. With casting his alleigence to the Black Hole Gang, Craniac swapped out his red bandana for a red skull mask similar to the Black Hole Gang's symbol. Craniac comitted his first crime on June 28, 2010 with fellow Black Hole Gang member Jawson at the Galactic Sector Bank 19. Craniac had been observing the bank for weeks and managed to shut down the security system, allowing Jawson to bust into the bank to steal half a million space credits in gold plates. The plates were then delivered to Brick Daddy. Craniac helped comit numerous other crimes with Squidtron, Rench, Kranxx, and Jawson. He usually formulated the plans and helped disabled security and allow the others to commit the crime. However, Craniac's most famous crimes with the Black Hole Gang were when he was commiting the crime solo. When Brick Daddy's Lunar Limo was being chased down by a Space Police Undercover Cruiser, Craniac arrived and disabled the Undercover Cruiser with his Alien Space Chopper, allowing Brick Daddy to escape. The Space Police later attempted to build a new vehicle to stop Craniac, Jawson, and Brick Daddy, but the criminal escaped. Later in the summer of 2010, Craniac attacked the Central Precinct Detention Center alone to free captured Black Hole Gang. In the attack, Craniac flew into the Central Precinct Detention Center with his Alien Space Chopper and blew apart the prison's defenses. Craniac then flew to the prison pods and freed a Skull Twin, Slizer, Squidman, Rench, Frenzy, and Jawson. As the Black Hole Gang was about to be taken down by numerous Space Police speeders, the Lunar Limo, piloted by Snake and the other Skull Twin, and the Ultimate Ram-Raid Vehicle, piloted by Squidtron, arrived and held back the Space Police while the freed gang members boarded the Lunar Limo and escaped. Following the break-out, the gang split into the groups in order to spread its influence across the Universe. Craniac was partnered with Brick Daddy. Craniac is now believed to be stationed at Brick Daddy's hidden bunker where he is constantly planning new moves to be executed by the Black Hole Gang.